The purposes of this project are (1) the testing of environmental compounds for mutagenicity in bacteria in the presence of mammalian microsomal enzyme preparations, (2) evaluation of the use of a computerized testing format and data analysis and (3) evaluation of the feasibility of mass screening using the microsomal bacterial assay.